


Playing Mandrake

by Eratoschild



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub, Referenced Bondage, referenced vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Nicola muses on her relationship with Phédre.





	Playing Mandrake

_I can play Valerian as well as Mandrake. I love the give and I love the take. To recieve and administer the kiss of the lash, the thrill of restraint. The rush is different...but equally exciting, arousing. I love equally the fear, the anticipation, the power, the surrender._

_But for one exception. Phedre... for her, I can no more play Valerian than she Mandrake. A pitiless angel blessed and cursed her with her role while I, like most mortals, am free to choose, unburdened by the touch of meddling divinity._

_’Tis truly a gift, an honor, to be the one she freely chose. Neither patron, nor protector, I am merely one she allows by her own will, to bend her over the bed rail, my fingers twined in her satin black hair.I hold her down as I run my other hand down her back, in the cleft of her cheeks, to plunge my fingers into her sodden depths over and over, to hear her whines until she is consumed by exhaustion. How intoxicating to be the one to make her cry out as she convulses even as I'm still inside her, pressing and curling to find all the right spots to make her moan, scream._

_How entrancing, when she is bound and helpless, writhing on the floor. How I love to tie her just so, a knot placed perfectly along that silken rope to rub at Naamah’s pearl with her every movement, it's length becoming slick and soaked between her legs. Hypnotizing, the lust blackening her eyes until Kushiel's mote, the one that marks her for this very purpose and so much more, is engulfed in their depth. How arousing to observe the rise and fall of her breast growing more quickly as release finds her and leaves her spent._

_As she is Valerian, with her I am Mandrake, wholly. We worship at Naamah’s altar, at Kushiel's, together each in our own way._

 


End file.
